


[podfic] No Fate I want No World

by largepeachicedtea



Series: largepeachicedtea podfics [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Carlos loves him anyway, Fade to Black, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TK is his own worst critic, soft boys in love, the file is just over 30mins but the actual podfic is less than so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largepeachicedtea/pseuds/largepeachicedtea
Summary: [podfic of No Fate I want No World, by Bellakitse]He’s twenty-six, he’s never heard of someone getting their soul mark five years after their 21st birthday. He stares at the name on his wrist with a mixture of happiness and dread. It feels like fate or destiny, or whatever fucking entity that controls this is laughing at his expense. Why else give him a soulmate after he’s had his heart crushed and almost died. Why now when he’s more of a mess than usual.What can he possibly have to offer Carlos, whoever he might be?*A re-telling of the first 3 episodes of the show where TK and Carlos are soulmates.Written for Lone Star Week Day 7 - Anything Goes
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Past TK Strand/Alex
Series: largepeachicedtea podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] No Fate I want No World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Fate I want No World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098299) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



> many thanks to bellakitse again for giving me enthusiastic permission to record their works!!!

[mp3 (google drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uAH_-Jkl6B6TlkommqY-J9LPtxiE1dps/view?usp=sharing)

31mins 02secs

28mb

**Author's Note:**

> [bellakitse's tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com)   
>    
>  [my tumblr](https://largepeachicedtea.tumblr.com)


End file.
